gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sev'ral Timez
|image = S1e17 show end.png |type = Band |first = Carpet Diem (pictured) Boyz Crazy (in person) |last = Boyz Crazy |voice = Lance Bass, Matt Chapman, Alex Hirsch |fullname = |birthday = |goal = Freedom |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |likes = |dislikes = |friends = Mabel Pines, Candy Chiu, Grenda |enemies = Ergman Bratzman |fate = Released into the wild Gravity Falls Forest |quote = }} is a popular boy band made up entirely of "perfect boy" clones. History Creation and career An unknown amount of time ago, Ergman Bratzman obtained the technology to sequence the DNA for a "perfect boy" and grew multiple copies within tubes, giving rise to the band's five current members. As the boys gained publicity, their fame eventually grew to make them famous, even to the point of starring in their own movie. However, Ergman treated them as animals, keeping them in a cage between concerts and never letting them see the light of day, and continually threatened to replace them with other clones if they were to misbehave and/or slack off, all to ensure his fortune. In Gravity Falls When the boys come to Gravity Falls, Oregon, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda are among the hundreds of fans who are excited for their concert. Unfortunately, the trio are unable to get in when the tickets are sold out, so Mabel suggests that the girls sneak in backstage to meet the members. Upon entering their dressing room, the girls are shocked to learn Sev'ral Timez's secret, and decide to help them after learning of their desire to be free. Shortly after, they are snuck in to the Mystery Shack via duffle bag. There, the girls quickly bond with the band and proceed to engage in various activities together, whilst teaching the band how to function as normal humans and hiding them from their evil producer. Upon learning about Ergman's arrest, Candy and Grenda are eager to let the boys go and rush to deliver the good news, only to be stopped by Mabel, who has grown overly attached to the band in her boy craziness. She lies to the band members, saying that Ergman is still searching for them, and they'll probably have to stay with her forever, then has them toss out Candy and Grenda, and tells the band that the two are liars. However, when the band sings a song about how she was right about turning her back on here friends, Mabel eventually comes to regret her dishonesty and lets the boys go into the forest, where they begin their new lives in the wild. Members Appearance Being clones, all five boys have the exact same DNA and many physical features: blond hair, blue eyes, black eyebrows, muscular physiques, square chins, and light skin. Additionally, they all wear some sort of white top, lavender pants, and white shoes with gray soles. Differentiated features include the following: *Creggy wears an open vest, gold necklace with the initials "ST," fingerless, pink gloves, and has a pink and white yin-yang tattoo. His hair is parted down the middle and sticks out on the sides. *Greggy's hair is slicked back and spiked, and he wears a long-sleeved shirt. *Leggy wears a tank top and a pink belt with a gold buckle, and he has slicked back hair. *Chubby has curly hair (possibly a perm), a dark mustache and goatee, and wears a golden bead necklace, an open white jacket with pink lapels, and a white undershirt. *Chris wears a white fedora with a pink band, a ski jacket with a pink zipper, and gold rings on his right index and left middle fingers. Personality The boys are quite friendly towards others, except Ergman Bratzman, whom they fear and view as "evil, mean, and reckless." Due to being raised as caged animals, their behavior can be rather animalistic, and they lack the knowledge of how to perform many basic tasks (e.g. eating and drinking) and what many common objects (e.g. trees, the sun, and tape) are for the same reason. In this respect, they retain curious natures. They are gullible, easily manipulated, chivalrous, enjoy each others' company, and occasionally burst into song at random times. Music *Cray Cray *It'll Be This Way Forever *Mabel Girl Sightings Trivia *Creggy G. appears to be the band's leader. Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Minor characters